The Thin Controller
Mr. Roger Sam, better known as The Thin Controller, is the adventureous and stern head of the Skarloey Railway. Bio The Thin Controller has been in charge of the Skarloey Railway for many years, overseeing operations at the Wharf, Railway Tourism, and The Blue Mountain Quarry. He has seen a fair bit of action during his term, filled with thrills, adventure, and foreboding! The Thin Controller was shocked to witness the dangerous implications of Sir Handel's discovery. Large quantities of D. Fusit Gunpowder, hidden away in an old shed, needed to be disposed of. Not knowing how exactly to go about it, The Thin Controller decided to store it away in Duke's creaky old shed for the time being. Unfortunately, Bertram's runaway cars smashed into the stockhold and blew it to smithereens. The Thin Controller, recognizing that there had been a "Double Whammy" of misfortune, was thankful no one had been hurt, and tried to move on from the experience. After a few months time, The Thin Controller acted upon his hunch that more warehouse of gunpowder were hidden along the line, and were a hazard to the safety of the railway. Reluctantly, he let Duncan lead the investigation party. After a fortress containing more of the dangerous materials was discovered and infiltrated, the Thin Controller was thrilled to discover an old line of cannons lined up along the walls. Sparks from Duncan's funnel, quite unfortunately, lit up the entire keep, causing the cannons to go off and fire away at Sir Handel and Fearless Freddie, who were resting at Ember Gorge. After this adventure, The Thin Controller decided to leave the matter alone for a while. The Thin Controller helped mend Mighty Mac's feud when Mighty had broken down on a bridge, reminding them that "two hearts must burn together." Bombarded by rifle fire, the Thin Controller was very exasperated when his Lake Excursions were struck by the likes of Dex and Winslow, the dim-witted hunters. To protect his traffic, he ordered to have "no hunting signs" put into place by Rusty, and eventually brought the ruffians to the authorities for the damage they had caused. During a summer celebration, a mysterious whistle was heard close to the Skarloey Railway Sheds. Since all the engines were present, it was obvious that the whistle came from an outsider. The Thin Controller, believing he has heard this mysterious whistle before, assembled an investigation party with Rheneas, Skarloey, and Duncan. When Rheneas derailed due to mysterious occurrances, The Thin Controller allowed Skarloey to continue the hunt. The Thin Controller had a large role to play in the Munitions Incident. After clearing out what was believed to be the last gunpowder warehouse (thanks to the assistance of Rusty), the Thin Controller returns to find that the Ministry of Defense had decieved him and are planning to build a large military outpost as opposed to simply disposing of the harzadous materials. When disaster strikes, The Thin Controller and Darren hurry to the rescue to save Derek's driver and General Zen. After rescuing a wounded Zen and eventually escaping on board Harold, The Thin Controller warns the General about the dangers of fire, and leaves the scene, none the worse for his recent adventure. Due to the frequency of these discoveries, the Thin Controller is suspicious that someone is gathering the gunpowder in secret for a specific purpose... When The Thin Controller's university friends arrived looking for him at the Blue Mountain Quarry, they accidentally set off explosives, damaging Duke and Sir Handel. They were arrested, along with another friend of his, after causing a disturbance at Crovan's Gate Works. However, when his friends were arrested, they were told that a certain "well dressed man" had arrived about their being bailed out. However, when the Thin Controller came towards them, Vegard claimed that their purpose was to warn the Thin Controller of a dark terror that had been behind many of the occurances on the railway. Disbelieving, and angered due to the damage Vegard and the others had caused, The Thin Controller left them behind, though with guilt. Recent Events, however, have caused The Thin Controller to wonder if Vegard was indeed telling the truth.... Persona The Thin Controller is sophisticated, sensible, and just. He prefers tranquility but secretly fancies a brush with adventure from time to time. He is also an avid fencer, but he keeps this a secret. Although he is not as young as he used to be, he is still healthy in mind, body, and spirit. He holds his engines very close to his heart, particularly Rheneas and Skarloey. He wants things to slow down, but a great deal of chaotic events never cease to befall him. Trivia * It has been confirmed that he has a wife, three sons and two daughters, who will appear later in Season 2. * In their younger years, Vegard saved the Thin Controller's life. Appearances *'Season 1:' Double Whammy, Cannon Fodder *'Season 2:' Two Hearts Burn Together, Pigeon Hunting, Rosie, Munitions, Blunderbuss, Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure, All the World's a Stage Gallery Proteus goes by .jpg|The Thin Controller speaks to Duncan as Proteus passes. The University 4.jpg|The Thin Controller, Vegard, Weaver, and Rick Shay. RPG.jpg|The Thin Controller improvises with a rocket propelled grenade. Narrow Gauge Agenda.jpg|The Thin Controller speaks to Duncan about the day's events. Victor at Crovan's Gate Works .jpg|The Thin Controller at Crovan's Gate Works behind Victor. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.28.29 PM.png Rick, Vegard, Weaver, Gregory Larson, and the Thin Controller.jpg|Gregory Larson, Weaver, Rick Shay, the Thin Controller, and Vegard. Fire in paradise.jpg|The Thin Controller looks on as the fire brigade attempts to put out the inferno Watson.jpg|His dog. Roxanne 2.jpg|His wife Paul the Mechanic, Norramby, and the Thin Controller.jpg Watson, Thin Controller, and Rheneas.jpg WatsonandTTCinMunitions.png Duck passes the Thin Controller.jpg Mighty Mac and Sir Handel. .jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-06 at 10.55.39 AM.png Crowd surfing.jpg Skarloey and the Duke.jpg The Thin Controller in Costume.jpg Thin Controller, Roxanne, and Children.jpg Swords clash!.jpg Roxanne and Roger Sam.jpg Skarloey swordfight!.jpg The Thin Controller, Sir Handel, Bertram, and Vegard.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Controllers Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Munitions Incident Category:Non-Rail Characters